A patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,124) on a microwave camera system was issued on Jun. 9, 1992 to two of the present inventors and two others. That patent disclosed a camera system in which a microwave radiation from objects in a field-of-view is collected by an antenna having a beam direction which is a function of the beam frequency. The collected radiation is converted into electronic acoustic signals which set up a diffraction pattern in a Bragg cell, to diffract a laser beam which is focused on a television camera, to produce a one dimensional image of the field-of-view. The antenna can be scanned to produce a two dimensional image. In another embodiment an array of antennas and a multi-channel Bragg cell is used to produce a two dimensional real time image. The camera is capable of imaging objects through media such as wooden walls which are transparent to microwaves but are opaque to visible light. Electro-optic modulators and optical spectrum analyzer devices are known.